


I'll Be Your Wings

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Gigan is a wonderful mama, I love her, bitty Jae-ha, happy birthday Jae-ha!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae-ha finds entertainment in chasing seagulls in Awa, but the Captain gives him pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing for Jae-ha's birthday! It's not fabulous by any means, but this was a prompt I was give awhile ago and I thought it was pretty cute. <3 Takes place not long after Gigan adopted Jae-ha, so he's thirteen. Had to add a bit of sadness at the end, as usual. //shot

His prey was in sight, as close as he could possibly get to it without alerting it.

Jae-ha tensed his legs, ready to leap as soon as he had prepared himself.

_And… GO!_

He pushed off from the roof of one of the many Awa residences, and the seagull let out a squawk upon hearing the noise. Jae-ha very nearly caught it, his hands reaching out to try to grab the noisy bird, but he was just a second too slow. The gull took off rapidly, and he cursed under his breath. So close!

But he wasn’t going to fail this time. He’d practiced this so much since he started living in Awa, and he had a good feeling today was when he’d finally secure victory.

Without a second’s hesitation, he flew along the rooftops, keeping his prey in his sight as best he could. Even if he lost that one, there were plenty more to be found, and if he encountered a flock, he was _bound_ to catch at least one of them. Jae-ha laughed, enjoying the feeling of the sea breeze whipping in his face and the euphoria of flying so high and so fast like he never had before he came here. This was so much fun, so freeing!

For the first time, _he_ was doing the chasing, and hopefully the catching as well.

Jae-ha picked up the pace even more, the adrenaline keeping him going. Just as he knew would happen, more gulls eventually surrounded him, and the loud screeching of their caws hurt his ears only a little. In the back of his mind, he wandered how this sight appeared to anyone who may be watching from below. Not that he cared, of course, but it was amusing to picture their faces.

As he headed on, he realized which direction he was being lead in. But he couldn’t stop on the chance that he would be noticed – he had to complete this mission! The seagulls were so close he could almost touch them… just a little further and faster and they would be his.

Having reached the last roof, Jae-ha landed on the ground, but that didn’t stop him from continuing. He raced along the port, and then the dock which led to their ship. Without missing a beat, he leapt up towards the ladder leading to the crow’s nest, ignoring the cries of alarm from the others on the ship. Within a split second, he had reached the top. This was the moment of truth; he had chased the birds all the way here, and this was his last chance.

Jae-ha sprung off one last time, his arms outstretched to the seagulls which were within his reach…

And missed.

He landed, unsurprisingly and unceremoniously, in the water. After a few seconds, Jae-ha’s head broke the surface, and he quietly pouted to himself as he pulled his sopping wet self onto the deck of the ship again.

“Finally going to give up now, brat?”

He tensed at the familiar voice, turning around sheepishly from where he was ringing out his clothes. There stood the Captain herself, and Jae-ha at least had the smarts to look at least a bit guilty.

“O-Oh… I didn’t know you were here.”

“Oh you didn’t, did you?” Gigan asked, crossing her arms and staring him down with her usual intimidating expression. Jae-ha silently cursed his bad luck; of _course_ this one time, she hadn’t been out and about like she usually was.

When he didn’t do anything but to keep squeezing his shirt and look nervous, she sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

“I know you do this often. Why do you persist? Just because other snot-nosed brats like you do this doesn’t mean you have to as well.”

“It’s… it’s fun,” Jae-ha mumbled, trying to make her understand. “I’m the only one who has a decent shot of catching the dumb things, anyway… I haven’t had much of a chance to use my power until I got here. …It feels good… to be flying towards something, not away from something.”

Jae-ha turned a bit red, realizing he had said more than he wanted to at the end. Despite this, he glanced up at Gigan shyly, her silence worrying him. She scrutinized him, seeming like she was trying to figure out how to answer.

Finally:

“…The seagulls did nothing to hurt you, Jae-ha. I know you don’t intend to harm them, but even simply frightening them is something they don’t deserve.” Her voice was surprisingly soft, if stern. “You can fly here as much as you want, without needing something to chase. You don’t have to have a reason for it… just do it.”

Jae-ha’s eyes widened, not expecting her to say what she did. He felt that familiar sort of warmth in his chest that had become more common ever since the Captain had taken him in. It wasn’t something he was used to, but it wasn’t _unwelcome._

Blushing more, he eventually gave Gigan a small smile after he had thought for a bit.

“…You’re right. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

She smirked, reaching out and pinching his ear to drag him towards the ship’s cabin, not painfully though. “Good. Now get dried off and some new clothes; I’m not having you drip all over my ship.”

Jae-ha zipped his lips and began to do what he was told, grateful he got off as easily as he did. He should have known that Gigan had known he was doing this all this time, he thought to himself.

She was right, though, he supposed. It was fun to chase the seagulls, but if they continued to outwit him every time, he didn’t feel like it was worth it. And he didn’t _need_ a reason to use his power freely, to enjoy himself like he did. There should be no more fleeing, and no more chasing, no matter which party was doing which.

Jae-ha didn’t want anyone else to be hurt, no matter how inconsequential. After all, he was supposed to be flying for _him_ , since he was never able to.

That was what mattered the most.


End file.
